


Miracle

by cosmictrap



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 20:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15009212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmictrap/pseuds/cosmictrap
Summary: Set immediately after the Season 3 finale.





	Miracle

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This is my first ever Deckerstar fic, so I hope y'all will be kind :) 
> 
> Confession Time: I haven't watched the last couple of episodes yet because time is a little bitch (and ALSO out of fear that there wouldn't be a season. Denial is my second home, so if I didn't watch the last few episodes, I'll have some episodes left to go, right?) unfortunately. 
> 
> BUT I have seen the Tumblr gifsets and I know what happened. And my brain wouldn't shut up about this fic, so I had to write it. Once I am all caught up, I might write a more expansive version! So please don't come @ me for some mistakes you might find, please? I know there's probably going to be some inaccuracies, but I really hope you can let that slide.

 

"So it's true," she says slowly, unable to drag her eyes away from his face. "All of it..."

"Detective, I don't know what you're..."

His words trail away as he catches sight of his reflection in the glass walls of the building.

He feels panic fill his being and he cannot breathe anymore. He's never needed to, but this particular feeling in his chest makes him want to swallow lungfuls of air.

As she watches him, he keeps his eyes on the floor, terrified to look at her. Terrified of what he might find there. He can feel her gaze on him and every inch of his being wants to flee, because as much as he had always wanted her to know, it was never like this.

He has imagined a hundred different ways, and even more actively once he'd realized his feelings for her.

When he realized she meant to him, it hadn't mattered that maybe Dad had put her in his path. It didn't matter because she was the emodiment of everything he had thought humans lackes; silly, oblivious humans.

But not Chloe.

_Not Chloe._

He has imagined showing her his wings at Lux, after everyone had left, in a dimly lit room.

He has imagined showing her his wings in her house, both sipping on wine after Trixie had gone to bed.

He has, on occasion, imagined their being in the middle of the usual bickering they indulged in, and showing her his wings as a way to shut her up.

Small things of that kind. Small scenarios and circumstances he has built in his head to show her wings. _A_ _lways_  the wings.

Always the wings, never his face.

His _true_ face.

The face he uses to torture sinners and induce terror in people. His face from hell, literally. In his wildest dreams he hasn't considered,  _ever_ showing her his true face.

Linda was right. Deep down, a small part of him was afraid of what she'd say, what she'd think...  _How she'd feel._

He hears her take a step towards him, shoes clicking against the granite floor and echoing in the empty hall; he takes one back. In his peripheral vision, he can see the city lights glimmering, the stagnant vehicles in the crazy evening traffic. The cool breeze wafting through is very welcome.

"Lucifer..." she says slowly, and he hears it; the tonal shift as she realizes what that name meant. The weight his name bore finally dawned on her and he can hear it in her voice. And when she takes another step towards him, hesitant, maybe even _scared,_ without a second thought, he takes another step back and she's already started to say his name, louder, as he turns on his heels and takes flight. 

**Author's Note:**

> It's quite short, and I know I could've covered it in like, a OneShot, but splitting it up into 3 different chapters seemed fitting. I promise I'll make a quick update. And this fic will be completed in max like, 2 days.
> 
> Do let me know what you think!
> 
> Criticism is welcome too, I like knowing how to make it better!!


End file.
